


走近科学之谁在背我飞行

by whitebro



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitebro/pseuds/whitebro
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	走近科学之谁在背我飞行

“赛博坦的智慧上限之一：钛师傅，曾经对意识和机体的关系做出过一个非常严肃的总结陈述：作为一个（在碳基们眼中）无比冷酷和理性的机械种族，赛博坦人基本上认为意识分为两个部分，一个部分是机体系统，比如你感到能量不足，需要补充能量，这时候的意识是属于机体系统的，而当你感到困惑，空虚，感觉到这个茫茫宇宙的未知在召唤着你，那么，这种意识来自于你的火种。”  
救护车说完这番话之后，汽车人基地的诸位集体沉默了两秒左右。而后钢索看了看医官——钢索一向还是比较乐意听医官的话的，但这次有点困难，因为他没怎么听懂——而后问了个直接的问题。  
“钢索要揍威震天！”钢索指了指身边的银白色金刚。  
“不行。”救护车坚定地回答。  
“这也许是个圈套。”感知器说，“也许大哥被困在哪里回不来了。”  
“他知道我们基地的秘钥，不是吗？”救护车说。“虽然破解秘钥也不是什么困难任务。”救护车捏了捏金属鼻梁，他从医这么久就没见过这种怪事儿。  
“气质不一样了。”大汉说，“光学镜那种感觉不会错的，我信他说的话。”  
“我们不能相信玄学，我看还是应该做一系列实验来验证。”千斤顶举起用途不明但看起来明显会造成巨大伤害的工具挥了挥，一脸期待。  
“嘿，冷静，老千，放下你的家伙，你们该听听他怎么说。”爵士指了指“威震天”。  
“威震天”环顾四周，不停闪现的陌生内屏指令（锁定每一个汽车人然后弹出是否立刻攻击弹窗）让他觉得烦躁不堪。一个大循环之前，汽车人和霸天虎为了能量大打出手，这个采集地点是霸天虎先发现的，而汽车人们则追踪他们的信号到达目的地。在一番例行斗殴之后，威震天大喊撤退，但没跑成，被擎天柱一个飞扑环抱给截住了，而事情就是这在里坏了。  
“实话说，我也不知道怎么回事，我看见威震天要跑——我是说，要飞走——我就冲上去阻拦，就在我碰到他的瞬间，事情就发生了。现在想想，同样的事情应该也发生在了他身上，要不然他——我是说，我的机体——也不会一脸弱智像地从半空掉下去。”  
“有道理。”警车在经过观察和深刻思考之后终于开口了，“落地姿势有问题，过去大哥从高处坠落之后都会做出一个半蹲的帅气落地姿势保护自己，而这次就是直挺挺地摔了。”  
——没错，这次擎天柱是啪叽一下胸甲着地的。而且半天没爬起来。在场的所有汽车人都被吓傻了，不知道为什么大哥突然间连传统艺能都失手了。之后，“擎天柱”看了看周围向他围拢过来叽叽喳喳表达关切的汽车人们，立马爬起来跑了，至今下落不明。而“威震天”倒是缓缓落在地上，向大家挥手致意，招呼大家回基地整修，而后立刻被几个充能完毕的枪口对准头雕，就地俘虏。在路上“威震天”没有做任何抵抗，直到回到基地，才突然说出了让大家集体脑模块增压的话。  
“伙计们，我想，我可能和威震天交换了……意识，之类的。”“威震天”低声说，然后熟练地解锁基地防御，走进方舟号内部。方舟号立刻警铃大作，没有参加战斗的汽车人们纷纷拿着家伙跑到入口处。之后……就是现在的状况，大家面面相觑，试着搞清楚真相。  
“不管怎么说，先给你做个全身扫描吧，看看有没有问题。”救护车说。  
“威震天”熟练地躺上医疗充电架，“我觉得这机体问题挺大。”他对救护车说。“不对劲，说不清是哪儿，但就是……无法形容。”  
“大概是火种和机体不匹配？如果真的存在这种情况的话。”救护车启动扫描仪，当然，军事情报部门早就拿到了威震天的机体数据，但实打实地扫描还是头一次。出于各种考虑，救护车认真地扫描和记录了每一个组件，结果是一切正常。  
扫描结束之后，“威震天”站起身，摊了摊手，“看样子，我只能把威震天逮回来，看看再碰一次能不能换回来了。”  
“我现在确定你是大哥了。”爵士说，“威震天可没有这种……街头气质。”爵士用手比划着说。  
“威震天”拍了拍爵士的肩甲，“你说的没错，威震天就是整天装腔作势的，蠢得可爱。走，咱们几个，你、警车，大黄蜂还有老救，跟我一起去把那炉渣抓回来。”  
爵士顿时全身起了一层静电，不知道是因为和威震天的机体亲密接触还是因为那句“蠢得可爱”——哪里可爱了？大哥你清醒点啊。  
与此同时，悲催的“擎天柱”还在适应自己的“劣等”民品机体，他不能飞了，只能愚蠢地四轮着地向前滚。“擎天柱”觉得屈辱至极。他试着联系声波，结果发现自己的通讯信号被他渣屏蔽了！在愤怒了几秒之后，“擎天柱”反应过来自己使用的是汽车人通讯频道，这要是真能和声波搭上线才是有内鬼了。“擎天柱”只能按照地图的标示缓慢地（和飞行速度相比）朝自己基地的方位跑。油箱在不停反馈能量水平低预警，“擎天柱”几乎想揪住这具机体的真正主人痛骂一顿对方为什么不吃饱了再来茬架。  
洲际公路上连个人类加油站都没有，作为霸天虎首领的威震天什么时候受过这样的羞辱？“擎天柱”停靠在路边，他觉得自己需要想出一个计划来补充能量，不用怎么费劲“擎天柱”就意识到自己这具机体的好处了——也许他可以直接回汽车人基地，补充能量，记下基地的坐标，然后在其中捣一番乱再离开。“擎天柱”顿时在自己芯里给自己鼓起了掌。

***

此时此刻，在所有现存的塞伯坦人中，最不高兴的机子莫过于红蜘蛛了。  
关于高兴这件事，擎天柱有话要说。他属于一直很快活的机子，如果不是因为他大部分时间都处于一种近乎盲目而其他汽车人愿称之为领袖的光芒的乐观情绪之中，他也不会被叫做擎天柱（Optimus）。而那少部分时间，一般是他自己的独处时间，虽然只是从公共休息区回到自己的生活舱直到充电的那一小段碎片时间，也足够让他回忆起自己有多么悲惨。好在自怨自艾的时间只是领袖生活的一个调剂，让他触摸到那个曾经真诚得愚蠢的自己，不至于让生活变得太失真。  
而对于威震天来说，生活是一条单行道。他上线的那一刻就知道了自己是一架战争机器，而他骄傲的火种也不过把这架机器的引擎烧得更加滚烫，他需要更多战争，他需要赢，就好像其他事情都不重要了（显然他也并没有其他生活）。擎天柱曾经指责他把战争散布到无辜的星球，首先，威震天想，这些星球被他发现有用处就不无辜了，汽车人自己不也在消耗这个星球的能源吗？所以，威震天基本是快乐绝缘体，或者说，他并不具备感受快乐的一系列条件，虽然他的确笑得比任何塞伯坦人都要多。  
最后，说到红蜘蛛，他是一个并不纯粹的塞伯坦人。当然，除了战争狂人威震天和科学狂人震荡波之外，所有塞伯坦人都并不纯粹，所以，在这里纯粹这个词儿基本上就是疯狂的代名词，所以红蜘蛛不纯粹也并没有什么可奇怪的。但在所有并不纯粹的机子中间，他是最不快乐的一个。因为威震天已经打定了主意要让他纯粹，成为霸天虎的B计划。如果自己不小芯下线了，就由红蜘蛛顶上去。介于此，红蜘蛛必须也是一个纯粹的战争机器才行（你不能指望威震天能想到别的主意），但红蜘蛛的过往经历非常复杂，他是个军品，但又当过研究员（而且还干得不错），他受过足够的歧视和压迫所以他头也不回地选择了跟随威震天打碎旧赛博坦的一切，但在此过程中他又一次重新发现了自我，他清醒地意识到威震天之所以永远干劲十足不过因为他是个疯子罢了。所以，他开始了旷日持久的反叛计划。但就像刚才说的那样，他并不是个纯粹的反对者，在很多时候，他会因为试图得到威震天的认可而暂时放弃计划（至于为什么要得到一个疯子的认可他自己也并不清楚），而在威震天越发疯狂的犯病时刻红蜘蛛又会猛然清醒过来，意识到自己真的该做点什么了。  
这次的计划可谓天衣无缝。红蜘蛛从宇宙赏金猎人禁闭处高价购入了一款微型火种剥离器，能够在启动的瞬间把火种从火种仓里转移到机体外部，没有火种仓保护和供能的火种会在几秒钟之内熄灭，就此结束威震天充满罪恶的一生。这个时机非常重要，红蜘蛛不能让其他霸天虎看出是自己的下的手，所以，他精芯策划了一次能源抢夺大战，提前把剥离器放置在威震天的子空间里，而就在威震天和擎天柱近身搏斗的时刻，红蜘蛛按下遥控器，所有人都会认为是擎天柱杀了威震天，到时候他也可以理直气壮地成为霸天虎的新首领。  
但事情往往会充满变数，这次的变态发育就在擎天柱扑上去的瞬间。红蜘蛛启动了火种剥离器，准备赶紧把这个锅给擎天柱甩过去，但威震天并没有和他想象的那样瞬间倒地身亡，而是一脸迷惑地落在地面上，而后没有任何抵抗地被汽车人俘虏了。  
“他没下线？怎么可能？”红蜘蛛的面甲都快拧到一起去了，这是什么诡异的玄学？但好歹威震天吃瘪了，被汽车人俘虏，所以他总算能够暂时代替首领职务。  
——“撤退！”在意识到自己成为了霸天虎新首领之后，红蜘蛛立刻大喊道。  
之后的之后，就是现在，他一脸不快地坐在会议舱，听着霸天虎们七嘴八舌地研究怎么营救威震天，吵得他脑模块疼。  
“我们不该救威震天！”红蜘蛛突然大喊。  
所有霸天虎都停下了议论，扭过头雕盯着红蜘蛛看。  
——我一不小心把真话说出来了？红蜘蛛闪了闪光学镜，脑模块运转了一下就立刻给自己想出了一个绝妙的幌子。  
“你们难道没有注意到威震天没有抵抗就被俘虏了吗？”红蜘蛛说。  
霸天虎们互相交换了一下眼神——这的确不同寻常，毕竟首领一向是热爱斗殴的，特别是和对方老大一对一近身斗殴，基本上是没条件创造条件也要打的程度，这次居然就这么轻易地放弃了，完全不对劲。  
声波看了红蜘蛛一眼，然后用电子音吐出“不合逻辑”四个字。  
“其实……这是一个圈套。”红蜘蛛站起身，挥了挥臂甲，然后边说边想，“我和首领商量好了，他假装投降，然后搞清楚汽车人基地的坐标、补给之类的数据，然后……你们懂的。”红蜘蛛抬起臂甲用氖射线炮做了个轰炸的姿势。  
闹翻天首先开始欢呼，试图把气氛给带动起来。闹翻天虽然是个科学家兼游击，但他的内芯一直有个相声演员梦，鉴于时局所困无法实现，所以他只能靠给自己的领队捧哏来获得一点儿快乐，这下子所有霸天虎都被唬住了，毕竟他们总是生活在威震天的连环谋略套娃之中，在这种意识里，威震天几乎是无所不知无所不能的，所以当然也不会被汽车人轻易地俘获。这一定是领袖的计谋这个意识一旦占了上风，一切都变得合理起来，而且威震天的形象更加高大了起来。霸天虎全员于是听从了红蜘蛛的吩咐进行一段时间的蛰伏，不出去寻找威震天的下落，甚至也不主动出击，让首领安芯实行计划。  
而此时此刻，霸天虎芯目中英明神武略不世出的威震天正被困在他平生最为不屑的民品机体里，堵在高速路上动弹不得。甚至不得已用全息投影了一个穿着红蓝配色服装的驾驶员以隐藏身份（这是数据库里唯一的选项，大概就是领袖的诡异审美吧）。显然对于会飞的军品而言，对前往坐标的理解不过就是两点之间直线最短，但人类设计的公路却并不遵循这种简单直接的规则，自从威震天从一个错误的高速路出口下去之后，就莫名其妙地加入了周五晚高峰大军。他不止一次地想变形回基础形态，然后把后面冲他猛按喇叭的小车几脚踩个稀碎，但他的机体居然抗拒这样做，不听指挥的脑模块甚至还让他产生了一种类似人类看到小狗崽时的微妙情绪。这太令机作呕了。如果不是顶着不停闪烁的能量水平低红色警告，威震天真的不介意就地呕吐。  
堵车是地面单位最大的心理阴影之一，过去，在赛博坦，一套极为有效且智能的分流系统能够保证所有用轮子前行的塞伯坦人都能用合理的速度前进，况且赛博坦的道路是可以随时改变形状的。而到了地球之后，汽车人们立刻就被这些低效得民怨沸腾的公路网络吓到了，他们花了一周集中研究学习如何应对这种原始的星球地貌，最终，具有极高智慧的硅基种族精英们得出了：避开早晚高峰，没事儿就别进城了这样简单有效的应对方式。而威震天没有参加过学习班，所以中招也在所难免。  
领袖小队找没花什么力气就找到威震天的坐标，毕竟机体还是擎天柱的，实时定位信息都没有屏蔽，领袖于是又开始感叹威震天蠢得可爱了，而且还表现出一种异常的兴奋。这让无辜受害的爵士意识到，这具机体隐藏着，不对，是明显的带有邪恶因子，不过领袖的火种太过正直，所以在互相抗衡之下，领袖的气质变得诡异了起来。  
爵士的推论是正确的，他们等了2个大循环，晚高峰逐渐消退之后，终于在一个路口堵到了威震天，而在高空盘旋的领袖（领袖已经飞得挺熟练了）的面甲上顿时出现了一个……热情洋溢的微笑。这个微笑不同于威震天惯常的得意大笑，只是微微勾起嘴角，也没有露出牙板，一个很真诚、让机感受到发自火种的温暖的微笑。这本来没什么奇怪的，在汽车人基地用不着带战斗面罩的时候领袖总会冲队员微笑的，但这可是威震天啊！大哥你清醒一点！爵士在芯里绝望地大吼。  
威震天意识到自己被包围了，显然他的邪恶计划又一次破产了，只得还算配合地跟着打头的警车行驶到人迹罕至的荒野中去。

***

威震天被救护车强行关闭了五感，带回基地。等他再次恢复视力，就看见自己躺在赛博坦飞船的医疗舱里，周围一圈汽车人神情复杂地看着他。从哪些蓝色光学镜的反映中，威震天看清了自己的机体——当然还是那具可悲的红蓝相间民品机体。而他自己的，正在朝他走过来。  
“所以你这么做的目的是什么？”领袖问。（鉴于威震天一向是那种喜欢解说自己的阴谋以免大家看不懂的本格反派，所以领袖就直接问了。）  
“难道不是你的阴谋吗？威震天反问。“这对我有什么好处？”  
“那这对汽车人又有什么好处？”领袖立刻反驳。  
“谁知道呢？也许你们想研究我的机体。”威震天愤恨地说，“我记得你说过，你一直很羡慕可以飞行的机子，所以就偷走我的机体。”  
领袖楞了一下，千斤顶立马插话进来。  
“这是个好主意，我是说研究威震天的机体。”  
“不行！”威震天愤怒地大吼一声，“我就说吧，这就是你们的目的！”  
“这个是威震天？钢索揍他。”钢索挤进围观的tf大声说，然后不知道谁说了声起哄的话，医疗室顿时变得一团乱。领袖摇摇头雕，按住了想要挥出老拳的钢索，然后把兴奋的千斤顶带到医疗舱外面去冷静，最后再把围观tf全部劝离，只留下救护车、警车和爵士一起商量对策。威震天还被绑在医疗充电板上，一脸愤怒地盯着领袖（也就是他自己）。  
“讲道理，威震天，我们之间的互动从来都是你搞阴谋诡计然后我见招拆招，你什么时候见过我使用阴谋？”领袖坐在威震天旁边说，“我只是没想到你还记得我们第一次见面时我说的话。”  
“我还没有老糊涂，凭什么不记得？”威震天说。“我还记得你那时候相当崇拜我呢，觉得我很酷，不是吗？”  
“那时候我刚上线十几万个恒星循环……”  
“还不懂世间险恶是吧，是我让你学到了珍贵的一课：永远不要相信任何机子。”威震天哼了一声，“特别是第一次见面的机子。”  
爵士敏锐地察觉到大哥的情绪变得非常低落（有时候爵士有点讨厌自己的敏锐），他无意义地咳了一声，打断这种气氛诡异的对话。  
“我觉得……我们还是先扫描一下他，万一他其实携带了什么奇怪的装置呢？”爵士说。  
领袖点头应允了，而这句话突然提醒了领袖，他摸了摸（威震天的）机体，然后找到子空间的开关。  
“你在干什么？”威震天突然紧张了起来，他试着挣扎，但并没有任何效果（毕竟他到现在还没有补充能量呢，也并没机子惦记着要投喂威震天。）“那是隐私，你不能随便打开别人的子空间！”  
“是吗？可现在这是我的子空间了。”领袖大声说。  
爵士又一次极不情愿地察觉到了领袖在赌气，他已经放弃分析这都是为了什么了，他只想回自己的舱室听会儿音乐，放松一下，但事情依然在滑向更为诡异的境地。  
领袖打开了威震天的子空间，开始从里面掏东西出来。几个维修工具，没什么奇怪的，一个数据板，留待之后观察，几块精炼硬能量，大概是补给？领袖拿起来，凑近看了看，没有什么特别之处，他转过头雕看到威震天越发焦躁不安的光学镜，顺手就把能量块一个一个丢进摄食口里去。威震天的神情一下就变得出离愤怒，连后背的排气管都开始冒烟了，而领袖则非常高兴能气到对方。  
“除了能量水平低，没有其他问题。”在扫描完成后，救护车说。他注意到领袖拿出来的几件维修工具中有一样看起来比其他的都要新，甚至没有一点儿使用痕迹，他顺手拿起这把起子，颠了颠，一种医疗单位的直觉袭击了他。  
“我需要检测一下这玩意儿。”救护车说。他看了威震天一眼，然后从金属柜子里拿出一块能量递给擎天柱。“他需要补充能量了，不然会锁死的，这毕竟是你的机体。”  
“我……我申请和警车一起出外勤，去……找找线索。”爵士突然说。交换机体的死敌，再加上一点儿旧日韵事，一切都混合得恰到好处，简直不像正常人间，他觉得为了芯理健康着想自己必须逃离这个诡异的地方。  
“当然，去吧，注意安全，我想霸天虎一定在极力寻找威震天。”领袖回答。“不要和他们其正面冲突。”  
爵士答应了，然后立马拉着对一切一无所知的懵懂警车（依然在试图解开机体交换之谜）逃离了现场。  
在舱室安静下来之后，擎天柱看了看对方依旧愤怒的蓝色光学镜，突然觉得自己刚才干的事儿不太机道。  
“你不该用我的面甲做出那种表情的，我可不会这么狰狞。”擎天柱低声说，然后慢慢走过去，坐到威震天身边。  
威震天瞪了他一眼，“你管不着。现在这是我的面甲了。”  
“记仇了？我……赔你一块能量不好吗？”擎天柱拿起旁边的能量块，撕开一个小角，然后凑到威震天摄食口旁边。威震天本来想拒绝的，但他实在太饿了，只能就着宿敌的手喝起了能量。  
“我会让你后悔的。”在喝完之后，威震天不忘撂句狠话。“我会让你后悔上线，你不知道我会做出什么。”  
“说来听听？”领袖低声问。  
“总之很恐怖。”威震天回答。  
擎天柱就是在这时候突然又感觉不大对劲的，是机体的问题，一种强烈电涌冲上脑模块，让他几乎无法思考。他坐在那里，试着让自己平静下来，但情况却越来越糟，以至于他不得不去隔壁实验室找老救帮忙。  
救护车正和千斤顶一起研究那只起子，且有了点初步进展（千斤顶终于如愿以偿地搞到了点东西来研究），擎天柱就步伐不稳地冲了进来。  
“怎么回事？”救护车转过头雕问。  
“我不知道，感觉不大对劲。我是说从一开始我就觉得不舒服，但没有这么严重。”  
救护车紧急扫描了一下威震天的机体，一切依然正常，除了非常显著的……救护车耸耸肩甲，“没什么大问题，擎天柱，不过就是静电富集而已。”  
“静电富集能到这种程度吗？赛博坦在上，他是有多久没对接过了。”擎天柱摇了摇头雕。  
“霸天虎的气氛可没有咱们这里这么融洽。威震天是军品，知不知道对接这码子事都两说。”救护车摊了摊手。“要么你打开挡板，我可以用其他方法给你引流。”  
“我应该征求一下威震天的意见。”擎天柱的红色光学镜闪了闪，“我去问问他一般怎么解决。”  
于是擎天柱回到医疗舱，此时威震天正试图在脑中构想一些邪恶至极的计划来报复擎天柱，但进展并不顺利，因为擎天柱的脑模块显然并不惯常于此，以至于此时他脑中非但并不恐怖反而充满了拥抱，亲吻甚至他无法理解的举动。威震天气坏了，他没想到自己的老对头的脑内范式是如此令机作呕。当擎天柱（威震天机体）出现的时候，那些毫无军品尊严的想象变得更加立体和生动，就好像他真的干过似的。  
威震天气急了，他眯着光学镜盯着走过来的擎天柱，恨不得把他狠狠……抱住。  
威震天被自己吓了一大跳，但他很快冷静下来，意识到这不过是老对头的行为逻辑。  
“又有什么问题？”威震天恼怒地问。  
“鉴于咱俩一时半会还换不回来，我说我还是帮你解决一下静电问题的好。所以……你一般会怎么解决？我会按照你习惯的方式来。”擎天柱说。  
威震天疑惑地闪了闪光学镜，他可不知道自己还有这种问题——不对，他一点儿问题都没有，他的机体是完美的，这一定又是什么汽车人的拙劣圈套。  
“我的机体没有任何故障，我来之前检查过的。我从来不打无准备之仗，不像你，大战之前竟然都没有充分补充能量，算是什么指挥官？”威震天努力恶狠狠地说。  
“没有查看能量状态是我的不对，我承认。”擎天柱轻声说。“但你的静电问题真的挺严重了。”  
威震天察觉到对方的态度变得很奇怪，竟然没和他互相撂几个回合垃圾话，甚至还主动承认了错误。按照机体互换的情况来说，擎天柱不是该变得更加暴戾吗？这一定是陷阱！  
“静电问题？我可从没听说过这种故障。”威震天斩钉截铁地说。  
“真的吗？”擎天柱挠了挠头雕。（他本来想摸天线来着，结果摸了个寂寞）“是只有你不知道，还是所有霸天虎都不知道？”  
“就没有这种事务存在，擎天柱，不要再演了。”  
擎天柱惊讶地半天合不上摄食口，“那么，你觉得机体里电荷过多的时候要怎么办？”过了好一会，他问。  
“军品的美德是忍耐，当然是忍过去。”威震天回答。“难不成要大呼小叫说自己有多难过吗？”  
“所以我猜你也不知道什么是对接？”擎天柱问。  
“我不需要打仗以外的事情占据我的内存。”威震天斩钉截铁地回答。  
擎天柱摇了摇头，“好吧，那我也只能忍耐到我们换回来。”既然事情已经僵住了，擎天柱觉得自己还是不要和对方呆在一起了，这是几百万年来他们第二次单独呆在一个封闭的舱室，而上一次的结果并不怎么好。他站起身，准备再去实验室看看有没有进展。  
“其实，也不是完全没有解决方法。”在几秒的沉默之后，威震天突然说。  
本来半只脚已经踏出舱室的领袖立刻返回原地，“说说看。”领袖低声问。  
“你可以把我放开。”威震天说。  
“然后呢？”  
“我们……打一架。就会好一点儿。你不用担芯我会逃跑，毕竟我的机体在这里，而且我也不会用杀招，毕竟是我的机体。”威震天沉闷地回答，他一点儿也不想承认自己也多少需要解决这个问题。  
“等等，让我捋一捋。你是说，每次你觉得电荷过多，就会找机子打一架？”擎天柱问。  
“确切的说，是跟你打一架，效果会比较好。”威震天认真地说，“况且你四舍五入算和我一个级别，打起来也不会无聊。”  
说完之后，威震天有些惊恐地看到擎天柱（他自己的）面甲上绽开一个有点惊讶又了然的笑容，威震天顿时背甲一凉，觉得自己是不是给套路了？是不是不慎说出了什么重要的机密？但回头想过去，这些也不过是他的私机事务，有什么军事价值可言？  
“有什么可笑的？炉渣！是你问我有没有解决方法。”威震天愤恨地咬着牙板说。“不敢和我一对一就直说，不要在那里露出诡异的表情。你在嘲讽我吗？”  
擎天柱小声叹了口气。不过这种攻击一切的行为范式的确写在威震天的机体里，擎天柱现在也多多少少能够理解一些军品的行为模式了。他也并不介意按照对方喜欢的方式来。  
“好，那我们就打一架。一会儿晚一些的时候，等其他队员都去休息了，我就过来把你放开，怎么样？”擎天柱说。  
威震天点点头。“希望你至少信守承诺。”

***

事实证明，威震天对自己的机体也颇下得去手，擎天柱本来只打算打一场“友谊赛”，结果越打越生气，最后只能用全力跟对方好好打了一场。等他们都精疲力尽之后，双双躺在地板上散热，威震天居然就这么下线充电了。擎天柱只能把他搬回充电板上，捆好（以防他半夜跳起来作妖），自己胡乱涂点纳米胶水然后回自己的舱室休息。  
主恒星升起好一会儿擎天柱才完成充电，他先去实验室看了看，千斤顶貌似做了一个通宵实验，而救护车就在实验室的地板上冲了一小会儿电就继续开始工作了。现在的初步结论是这把起子果然有问题，应该是个微型的物质转移装置，能够在很短时间内把指定物体转移到不远处，这么看来，它的作用就是把火种移出火种仓，而它工作的时刻刚好领袖扑上去制止威震天逃跑，于是这把起子就同时识别了两颗火种，然后把它们同时移出了火种仓。至于两颗火种为什么没有熄灭而是跑到了对方的火种仓里，就不得而知了，千斤顶觉得是概率问题。——反正擎天柱算是捡了条命。  
“那这玩意儿能把我们换回去吗？”擎天柱问千斤顶。  
“我构思了一个在火种仓内部的传送装置，理论上可以实现火种传送，不过需要时间来制造。”千斤顶回答。  
擎天柱点点头，他突然有些不合时宜的窃喜，因为他意识到威震天会留在汽车人基地，起码到实验成功为止。不过这事儿不能他去说，免得自己又露出奇怪的表情让威震天觉得这是个坑（所以说面罩的存在对表情管理能力极差的领袖来说是多么重要！），只能让俩科学家去给威震天解说。而威震天竟然也很平静地接受了这一切，没有提出任何异议。而比威震天适应能力更好的是方舟上的其他汽车人，也许因为威震天现在被装在大哥的机体里，又或者方舟里的汽车人本来就是一群芯很大的快乐小精灵，他们很快就习惯了威震天在基地活动、和大家一起生活的局面。开始威震天还带着静滞手铐，后来有一天救护车忘记给他带，他也没干出什么坏事，所以就干脆什么限制都没有了。  
与此同时，霸天虎也像根本就没这一号人物似的，一点儿也没着急，非但没有派小队过来营救，连做做样子的袭击都没了。据爵士侦查，他们开始在月球上开采能量矿，甚至把基地也移了过去。爵士把这些情况告诉了威震天，在此之后，威震天就变得越发沉默寡言，甚至长时间地坐在同一个地方动都不动一下。这时候钢索会跑过去戳他，威震天开始还愤怒地反抗，和钢索激情互殴，后来索性连反应都没了。钢索以为威震天坏了，叫了救护车来查看，救护车对威震天的遭遇深表同情，说：“要不然你和其他汽车人一起出去玩一玩嘛，去蹦蹦迪什么的”。威震天顿时觉得汽车人脑模块多少都有问题，真的还有机子记得他是破坏大帝威震天吗？  
这段日子擎天柱倒是过得很开芯，每天要么无所事事到处溜达要么就去看看威震天，跟宿敌上天下海的闲聊，开始威震天并不愿意和他交流，总之摆出那副愤怒的模样，但没过几天就破功了，谁让暴君在汽车人基地实在无事可做呢。  
之后领袖还开发了带汽车人上天飞行的新型娱乐项目。第一个尝试的机子是老救，而老救对此评价很高，所以爵士也决定一试，之后陆陆续续所有机子都被领袖带上了天。这天，领袖在打完一场篮球之后，闲得没事做，就过去医疗室旁边的小杂货间（现在是威震天的生活舱了）看威震天，威震天不在里面，擎天柱打开方舟监控搜索了一下才发现对方在舷窗那里发呆。  
“你不会又一直在这坐着吧？”领袖找到威震天，然后慢慢靠近对方。  
威震天抬起头雕看了看，“不然我要怎么打发等待的时光？”  
“在构思邪恶计划？”领袖在威震天身边坐下。  
“当然。不过……”威震天犹豫了一下，然后继续说下去。“也不都是邪恶计划。我只是在思考一些我过去没有想过的事情。”  
“跟我说说？”  
“不过是一些……我是说，现在我不是一个军品了，那么我还是……威震天吗？我这么久以来的骄傲岂不都成为了笑话？比如你，你回到汽车人基地，你的下属依旧认可你，但我却没有这种信芯。”  
“但对于我而言你还是你。”擎天柱立刻回答。  
“敌人的认可胜过属下的恭维，我明白这一点。”威震天闷闷地说。  
“那么你想……打一架吗？或者……我最近研究出一些很有意思的带人飞行活动，当然，是用你的机体。等我们换回来我可就不能飞了，是吧。”擎天柱拍了拍威震天的肩甲，“你习惯了飞行，也许那会让你觉得开芯起来。”  
威震天摇摇头雕。“我还是在这里想想事情吧。我需要……”  
擎天柱小声叹了口气，站起身，深置换了几次，然后突然俯身扛起威震天就跑。威震天被打断了话头吓了一跳，立马用力挣动起来，但为时已晚，擎天柱已经扛着他从舷窗开口飞到了半空中。  
“你这个民品炉渣！”威震天大声叫骂，但擎天柱不为所动，继续上升。熟悉的高空清冷空气扑面而来，威震天发现自己的确感觉舒芯了一些。  
“不用担芯会被其他虎子看到，我来之前已经侦查过了，这片儿没有一个虎子。”擎天柱低下头冲着对方的音频接收器大声说。  
“所以你他渣是有预谋的！”威震天大吼。  
“这不叫预谋，叫惊喜！”擎天柱喊回去，然后在半空调整了一下姿势，让威震天伏在他背后。“你来指挥，你想向左边飞，就按一下——别按这么重，我会掉下去的！——我的左肩甲，向右就按右边，向前就按我的头盔。”  
能够肆意指挥宿敌显然让威震天开芯坏了，他立马把那些沉重的哲学思索抛之脑后，开始一门心思地发指令。一直到主恒星落下，夜幕降临，威震天的能量警报开始闪烁，他才示意擎天柱降落，返回基地。  
“我觉得这样也不错。”在飞船入口，擎天柱低声说，几乎像是自言自语，但威震天还是听到了（擎天柱的音频接收器比威震天的要敏感很多。）  
“等我们换回来这些荒谬的事情就会彻底结束了！”威震天说，“飞行是军品的特权。”  
“不是吧，汽车人也有飞行单位。”擎天柱耸耸肩甲。  
“总之不是你的。我的！”威震天冲擎天柱龇了龇牙板，但民品平滑的牙板并不具有任何威慑性。  
擎天柱摇了摇头雕，没有说话就返回自己的舱室去了。

***

几个月循环之后，千斤顶制造出了火种交换机，而后开始进行测试，但测试结果并不理想，象征火种的能量簇没能挺过传输就熄灭了。甚至有时候传输刚开始，用来做实验的模拟火种仓就爆掉了。  
“虽然我很想知道结果，但我们不能拿你的火种冒险。火种仓太脆弱了。没办法安装一整个传输设备，而且火种也不一定能再一次幸运地活过物质超距传输的潮汐力场撕扯。”救护车对领袖解释道。  
“也就是说……换不过来了？”  
“基本如此。”救护车拍了拍领袖的臂甲。  
擎天柱叹了口气，其实他自己倒觉得无所谓，汽车人也基本适应了他的机体（只有偶尔会被吓一跳），但威震天一定会很难过的。也不知道霸天虎还能不能接受一个民品机体的首领。在战略战术上说，这是个削弱敌人的好消息，但擎天柱还是高兴不起来。所以他又一次委托千斤顶去告知威震天这件事，并且表示对方可以随时离开。擎天柱猜威震天大概会怒火中烧，找法子回霸天虎基地，收拾自己的属下，然后卷土重来，继续战争。这一切是一开始就能够预见的，无论他们是不是互换了机体。擎天柱强迫自己切换回战时思维，命令全员戒备，等威震天离开之后方舟号就开启隐形力场，升空，然后寻找一个新的停泊点。  
——“所以你甚至不敢亲自给我下逐客令？”  
擎天柱没想到威震天没有直接离开，而是在会议舱找到了他。  
“我还没有放弃我的机体和我的变形形态！”威震天冲领袖大吼。  
“这又不是我造成的，你骂我有什么渣用？”擎天柱没好气地说，“回去和你的科学官商量商量，说不定会找到法子让你变回军品。”  
威震天罕见地沉默了，他当然不能告诉宿敌自己其实害怕以这样的机体面对下属。这几百万年来，他一直为自己的军品身份而战，起初，他是为自己出生入死的同袍没有得到应有待遇而抗争，后来，是为了彻底消灭掉一直欺压军品的可恶的民品，让赛博坦彻底变成军品的家园，那么现在呢，那些欺压过军品的机子早就变成了灰尘和铁锈，而他自己成了一个民品，还有什么立场去号令霸天虎？当然，他可以返回基地，把任何不服从的下属都暴揍一顿，就像以前那样，他们总会被打怕的，但究其根本，难道这场战争打到现在，已经变成了他自我满足的闹剧吗？  
威震天闪了闪光学镜，“我在考虑。”他说。  
“什么意思？你他渣还考虑什么？”领袖气恼极了，这一切本来用不着这么扎他芯的，他不明白为什么威震天要专程过来面对面地提醒他一切已经玩完了。这段对他而言出奇幸福的平静生活根本什么都不算。“要跟我打一架再走？”  
“我……考虑留在这里。”威震天说。  
领袖惊讶地张大了光学镜，盯着威震天半天说不出一个字。  
“我终于明白你为什么要带面罩了——你的颜艺也未免太夸张了吧。这种历史时刻能不能表现得稳重点？”威震天说。  
“你来真的？”领袖一字一顿地问。  
“当然。”威震天挥了挥手，“我考虑好了，我们现在就拟定一份和平条约，把你的首席情报官爵士请过来，现在就起草。”  
——渣的！威震天真的好酷。  
擎天柱在芯里默默感叹，他努力让自己看上去像一个指挥官而不是那个在房间里张贴威震天海报的容易激动的小年轻。但他现在真的无比需要自己的面罩，因为板着面甲保持严肃实在太困难了，他的脑模块里一直有几万个尖叫鸡在同时尖叫：“威震天要留下来！威震天！要留下来！”，占用了绝大部分内存。好在爵士足够专业，关键时刻不掉链子，了解了事情的前因后果之后立刻就和警车一起起草起了和平协议。猝不及防的幸福就这样扣在了擎天柱头上，让他飘了，让他觉得自己应该得寸进尺。  
“所以——既然你不走了——有没有兴趣参加一个救护车的讲座？”坐在威震天旁边商议协议细节的间隙，擎天柱突然说。  
“我怎么不知道有讲座？我就住救护车隔壁。”威震天皱着眉问。他实在不明白对方为什么突然在这时候提起这个。  
“有的，是健康知识讲座。很有好处，我们都会去听。”擎天柱小声说。  
“你是怕我虐待你的机体吗？我又不傻。”威震天回答，“不过我会去听一下的，救护车的讲座值得一听。”  
“好。”擎天柱努力憋住笑，然后给救护车发去一条信息。  
于是，在和平协议开始起草的第二天，方舟里的汽车人聚集在医疗舱，自带小铁板凳坐好，听救护车讲解塞伯坦人生理卫生知识。这场事先排练好的“讲座”里，只有威震天一个不是演员。也就是说，其他金刚其实都是被擎天柱喊来的机体背景板。  
救护车先系统地讲解了塞伯坦人的生理构造，每个零件的作用和养护方法，然后，重点来了，救护车切换3D投影。  
“这是塞伯坦人的对接组件。用来交换能量和信息流。”救护车说完顿了顿，抬头就看见擎天柱在最后一排给他做“谢谢你”的手势。  
钢索突然发出了一声惊讶的呼声，“钢索以前怎么不知道？”  
威震天（场下年龄最大的金刚）也露出了克制的惊讶神情。  
——效果太好了吧。擎天柱在芯里给钢索的演技疯狂点赞。这样威震天就不会意识到只有他不懂了。  
（其实钢索是真不懂）  
“当我们出现电荷积攒的情况时，就可以和心仪的对象一起使用对接设备，具体使用过程如下……”虽然是答应了老朋友的表演，但救护车还是做了功课的，深入浅出地讲解了对接需要的所有知识。在讲座结束之后，威震天还专门跑来问了医官几个问题，学得很认真。  
“所以，对接会交换能量？”威震天问救护车。  
“当然，而且是经过提纯的精炼能量，也就是次级能量。我们每个变形金刚都会有次级能量提纯和储存的零件，也就是次级能量仓，次级能量仓连接一个输出端，就是输出管，利用液压来泵送次级能量，一个输入端，就是外置节点，接口瓣、输入管和次级能量仓卡钳组成的接口。”  
“还有这种好事？”威震天低声自言自语。“所以谁会傻到给别人能量？”他转过头，看了看在一边和其他汽车人闲聊的擎天柱，突然目露凶光。  
救护车觉得这事儿应该已经妥了。

***

傍晚时分，擎天柱在经过一整天的会议之后，累得只想回去充电。他并不习惯这样长久地坐在谈判桌前和威震天拉锯。前不久威震天联系了他的老部下过来沟通，他们先用了一整天时间向霸天虎说明威震天真的和擎天柱交换了机体，这并不是汽车人的阴谋。而后又花了几天来证明威震天没有被洗脑或者其他的。直到现在，红蜘蛛都不愿意承认威震天（擎天柱机体）作为霸天虎首领的正当性。出乎意料之外的是，他倒是很快同意了和汽车人讲和这一条，不过，他表示要以霸天虎首领的身份签署文件，结果当然是被威震天暴揍了一顿。好在威震天现在不会飞了，所以红蜘蛛很快就逃离了威震天的攻击范围，而后开始在天上放嘲讽。  
擎天柱飞上去好言相劝，结果被轰了一炮，暴怒之下他也加入了围殴红蜘蛛的行列，在双方首领的双打之下，红蜘蛛终于同意在威震天名字的后面（并列）签上自己的。等这一切闹剧都结束，真正折磨人的细节推敲才拉开序幕。双方坐在谈判桌上互相攻讦，比打架还累。而这时候老对头阴恻恻地笑着从角落走出来，绝对是最后一件擎天柱想要体验的事。  
“你最近在躲我吗？”威震天走近他，低声说。  
“我整天除了和你打嘴仗就是充电，我躲个渣？”擎天柱回答。“你又想说什么？”  
“你最近没有私下来找我聊天了。”威震天又走近一步，擎天柱只能后退，让机体紧贴住墙壁。  
“看在赛博坦份上，你觉得有必要？我们可整天一直在‘聊天’。”  
“那是公事。”威震天咧开嘴角笑了笑。  
“所以你想聊私事？呃，让我想想我为什么不聊，原来我最近一点儿私机时间都没有。”擎天柱有些恼怒地说。  
“怎么，你还不乐意？你不想要和平吗？”威震天低笑了起来。  
“如果你不提那么多要求的话……”  
“我们现在不谈协议。”威震天打断擎天柱的抱怨。“也许我想找你处理一下静电累积的事情。”  
擎天柱看着威震天的蓝色光学镜，“所以呢？你是想找我打架还是拆？”  
“我猜你已经有过对接经验了？”威震天低声问。  
“当然。”擎天柱耸耸肩甲，“我们第一次见面之前我可就脱离处机了。”  
威震天皱了皱眉，“所以，你算是很有技术，对吧。”  
“算不上。”擎天柱回答，他的散热器轰响起来。虽然他说得好像满不在乎的样子，但其实火种都快蹦出火种仓了，一方面，他期待威震天向他发出邀请，一方面又紧张到不知道该怎么做才好：我该……吻他吗？赛博坦啊，我该表现得冷淡一点儿免得让他觉得我太黏糊吗？也许军品会比较喜欢毫无感情的打桩机？……  
“你看起来并不怎么感兴趣。”威震天问，“也许你更习惯用打斗的方式解决？那我去找其他机子试试好了。毕竟，这是曾经属于你的机体，我过来征询一下你的意见，你不必觉得有什么压力。”  
擎天柱的脑模块有点转不过来弯了，但他的机体抢先一步反应过来，伸出臂甲紧紧抱住了威震天。  
“我算不上什么高手，不过对付你绰绰有余。”擎天柱说。他听见威震天低声回应他“那就来吧”，就再也绷不住了，把头雕埋在对方的颈窝处，亲吻起对方颈部的管线。威震天看起来不太适应把脆弱的颈部大片暴露在宿敌锋利的牙板间，有些躲闪，但很快领袖的温柔动作就让他放下了戒备。  
“现在就开始使用对接设备了？”威震天问。“我们该找个更私密的地方。”  
——哦，是的。擎天柱从狂喜中清醒过来一点儿，意识到他们现在还在走廊上。  
“去我的舱室。”擎天柱说，他松开威震天，但又一分一秒也舍不得和对方分开，所以又一次抱住威震天狠狠吻了他一下，威震天皱着眉，在被触碰到摄食口时惊讶地眯起了光学镜。  
“这也是对接的一环吗？”他询问。“这很诡异。”  
擎天柱努力平复自己的喘息，而对方依旧是平静的模样，甚至看起来还有点儿厌恶，这未免太不公平了。  
“摄食口不是对接设备。”威震天说。“它又不能交换电流或者信息。”  
“它可以是，我会让你知道的。”擎天柱小声叹了口气，“如果你现在就和我去我的舱室。”

***

擎天柱的舱室不算很大，不过很整洁，这让威震天想起曾经那个井井有条的能量仓库。当年，他本来的计划是直接抢走能量仓库里的所有库存，为起义做准备，没想到被一个出奇热情的小管理员阻挡了步伐。（虽然只有一会儿）  
——“你是……威震天指挥官，对吗？赛博坦啊，我居然看到了真的。你本机比海报上的还要酷一万多倍。我一直很羡慕你们可以飞行！”  
本来准备直接开炮消灭一切抵抗力量的威震天愣住了，他点了点头，“我是威震天。”  
“我想……我想给你这个，你们军品守护赛博坦很辛苦，应该多补充一点能量。”红蓝相间的金刚眯着光学镜笑了起来，拿起一块能量塞给威震天，“这是我自己的份额，不是仓库的。”小卡车充满期待地看着威震天，直到他把那块能量放进子空间里去。  
这看起来像一个挺温馨的故事，直到威震天突然抬起臂甲开炮，近距离打中了对方的胸甲，然后搬走了所有库存。而这不过是战争开始之前微不足道的预热而已。仓库管理员奥利安·派克斯，是第一个倒在他融合炮之下的塞伯坦人。一切由他开始……  
——“威震天？”  
“怎么？”  
威震天从回忆中清醒过来，看着面前这个银白色的金刚——他自己的机体，他曾经引以为傲的、完美的军品机体。但他突然意识到他并不想改变什么了，如果不是这次意外的交换，他大概会被永远地困在愤怒之中，无法超脱。一切早就该结束了。一切……也理应由他来结束。  
“奥利安。”威震天突然低声喊。  
擎天柱一下楞住了，“没想到你还记得我过去的名字。等等……我……有告诉过你吗？”擎天柱的面甲上突然闪过一丝惊慌，“你不会是读取到了……我是说，我的机体不会还留存什么记忆文档吧。——渣的，老救告诉我记忆文档是跟着火种走的啊。——听着，那时候我很年轻，好吗，我现在已经成熟多了，对你的态度也成熟多了。过去已经过去了。”  
“你的工牌上有。”威震天回答。  
擎天柱明显大松了口气，“工牌，原来是工牌。”他拍了拍自己的胸甲。  
“你不恨我吗？”威震天低声问。  
“最开始那几年，是的，但战争教会了我很多东西，不简单是爱或者恨。我从一下流水线就被教育：军品是被生产来打仗的。我曾经觉得那很酷，但真正被战争卷进去之后，我才知道那是多么残忍。所以，我对你恨不起来。”擎天柱坐在自己的充电床边沿，“我不恨你，事实上……我爱你，从我们第一次见面那一刻开始。我只需要看到你的光学镜，之前的所有疯狂幻想抑或崇拜就全部归零了，当我意识到你也是一个塞伯坦人，你的眼神会躲闪，会惊讶，你会在我送你能量块之后抿紧摄食口，你的机体上有反复修补焊接过的痕迹——你并不完美，你不是一个符号。我就爱上你了。”  
威震天沉默了，他站在那儿，一语不发，搞得擎天柱有点儿芯慌。  
“你……也不用把我说的这些特别当回事儿，反正我爱你也没妨碍我们互殴，我也不会对你留手的，这不过是一件能让我自己想起来很开芯的事情——特别是我们现在停战了——所以你用不着有任何反应。如果你还想和我拆，我们就一起过夜，如果不想了，直接开门走就行。什么都不会因此改变的。”擎天柱说。  
“刚才那种诡异的举动……”威震天突然说。  
“怎么了？有什么问题？”擎天柱问。  
“现在我需要那个。”威震天回答，他用手指点了点自己的摄食口。“抓紧时间。军品喜欢雷厉风行。”  
“所以你是……哦，管他的。”擎天柱站起身，抱紧对方，几乎有些凶狠地吻了下去，在他们开始唇齿交缠之后很快威震天就开始咬他，还发出得意的哼笑。在吻的结束，他们的口腔里弥漫着一股能量液味儿。而这种气味明显让威震天兴奋起来了。  
“现在，让我看看我的对接设备，我都没有看过。”威震天把擎天柱推倒到充电床上去，而后就开始研究那片曾经属于自己的挡板。“你不会用过我的对接设备了吧。”  
“没有！”擎天柱有点儿恼怒地回答。——他到底是为了谁才忍这么久的？  
“为什么不，你这个放荡的民品小卡车。”银白色的前挡板咔哒一声解锁了，早已充能完毕的输出管一下子弹了出来。“这看起来不错，对吗？我要好好用一用它才行。”威震天找了好一会儿挡板卡扣程序才弹开了自己那片金属。“现在……”  
“等等，你这个螺栓，你不能直接接入好吗？”擎天柱扣住威震天的腰甲，突然一用力，把对方压过去，“你是不是没有好好上救护车老师的课？接口充能要比输出管慢，没有完全充能就对接会受伤的。”  
“那没什么可怕的。”威震天挑了挑眉。但他也并没有抗议这种被压制的姿势。  
“别把工作作风带到充电床上来行吗？炉渣。”擎天柱叹口气，“现在把腿甲张开，让我给你展示一下真正的技术。”  
威震天哼了一声，直到擎天柱温热的金属舌抵住他的外置节点，他才惊得向后缩了一下腰，暂时让敏感地带摆脱对方的触及之处。  
“又觉的诡异了？”擎天柱笑了起来，“放松点儿指挥官，我发誓这会很棒的。”  
擎天柱在威震天面甲上看到了一点犹豫，但很快威震天就仰躺过去，“交给你了，士兵。”他低哑地说。  
——听起来我有了一个在充电床上用的昵称。擎天柱开芯地想，如果别的机子在充电床上叫我领袖我一定会瞬间无法充能的，不过威震天叫我士兵就很棒。等等……我他渣现在不该想和别的机子上充电床的事情。擎天柱晃了晃头雕，继续刚才的工作。他仔细亲吻着威震天的外置节点（他的优势就在于他知道怎样会让这具机体最爽），等整个接口的生物灯都明亮地闪烁起来，他才把舌尖探进接口里。  
奇异的感受让威震天下意识加紧了腿甲，接口也紧紧箍住舌尖，比较浅的那些信息节点被舌尖一点点激活，几循环之后，威震天突然发出一声沉闷的低吼，而后，就这样过载了。  
被陌生的信息流充满脑模块的感受几乎像是痛苦，但威震天又能够清晰分辨两者之间的不同，他下线了几秒钟，进行碎片整理，等他再一次激活光学镜，擎天柱俯身下来吻了吻他。  
“感觉好吗？”擎天柱问。  
“我的脑模块一团乱。”威震天回答。他听见自己的散热扇在轰响，他的腰甲在依然在微微颤动着，一种潮湿温热的触感出现在腿甲内侧和臀甲下方，就像被粒子武器击中了腹甲那样，他撑起自己去查看，才发现自己的接口下方一大片都被荧蓝色的液体打湿了。  
“是润滑液，指挥官。你没有受伤。”擎天柱低声说。“现在，你想要我用管子来拆你吗？”  
“这可是我的管子。”威震天嘶哑地笑了笑。  
“哦，也对。那么……”擎天柱攥着对方的手掌放在本属于他的那根红蓝色管子上，慢慢撸动，“你可以想着我的机体，关上光学镜……”  
擎天柱看到威震天真的关上了光学镜，被信任的感觉让他觉得无比温暖。“至少在想象里，你可以用自己的机体对接。”他低声说着，沉下腰甲，把管子接入威震天的接口最深处。  
他们一起过载了一次，这是这具银白色的机体第一次对接过载，所以还没有调整好状态，导致领袖在过载之后直接过热下线。要不是如此，威震天还准备多来两次的，不过这是他自己的机体，所以他也没什么可抱怨的。

***

谁也没想到赛博坦的和平就这样莫名其妙地降临了，始作俑者红蜘蛛对此不做任何评价。  
两位指挥官都以为这样的状态会永远持续下去，直到几赛年之后，赛博坦重建计划的第一阶段基本完成，他们终于鼓起勇气融合火种。第二天上线，他们发现自己居然回到了本来的机体。擎天柱一度很紧张，生怕威震天会变回原来的状态，但威震天只是平静地点了点头，然后要求他的士兵再和他来一次清晨对接。


End file.
